Saving Ariels Grace
by hyourin-kusabana
Summary: Meet Arch Angel Ariel as she joins the fight to help save Humanity. Unfortunatly for her Zachariah stole her Grace and now as well as saving Humanity, Sam, Dean and Castiel have to search and reunite her with her stolen Grace before it's too late. Cas/oc
1. Chapter 1

I knew before I even arrived in the warehouse that this was not going to be easy. Demons littered the hallways as I walked through the endless doors searching for my friends. A demon came at me as I rounded the corner I placed my hand onto its head and with a flash of light he dropped to the floor to let me continue my way. A frown marred my face as continued on. The sounds of a struggle caught my attention as I stepped through a large iron door. My friends all lay on the floor after getting knocked to the ground for the umpteenth time and by the looks of it they did not look to be in the best of condition. Even the mighty soldier Castiel was beaten and bruised after losing the majority of his power due to his rebellion against heaven, trapped inside of a ring of Holy Fire.

Glancing to their attacker I noticed it to be a demon that goes by the name of Alastair.

Gliding into the room I came to a stop in front of my friends. "I see you've managed to get yourself into a spot of trouble during my absence."

A sigh of relief seemed to disperse throughout the room. "Thank God you're here Ariel."

"I do not think my Father has anything to do with my being here Dean but I am sure he made it known subconsciously for me to come and retrieve you."

"Jeez, you truly are one of them." Clapping came from in front of me as I turned to give the demon known as Alastair my full attention.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Arch Angel Ariel, where are the rest of your Garrison, your Brothers and Sisters?" Seeing my frown deepen he smirked. "Oh yes, of course I forgot, they betrayed you didn't they. Betrayed Heaven and your so called Father. My, how far you have all fallen."

"Shut your mouth demon scum before I drag you out of your vessel with my bare hands."

"Oooh, you are a feisty one aren't you. I'm going to enjoy making you scream dear." Grinding my teeth togethor I raised my hand and made him fly through the air for a good few feet. Laughter followed him as he came to a stop. "Is that all you've got?" Dusting himself off he stood up only to send me flying through the air into the wall behind me. Grunting I slid to the floor as I grabbed my sword out of the back of my jacket. Standing back up I appeared in front of him quicker than he could blink and made to plunge the sword through his heart but he grabbed a hold of my arm twisting it away from him. Sliding out of his grip I re appeared behind him and made to stab again but he once again dodged. Growling I appeared once again a few metres away from him. I noticed Sam and Dean trying to get up but I just raised my hand and forced them back to the floor.

"Ariel what the hell!" Glancing at them out the corner of my eye quickly I looked back to the demon.

"You are in no condition to fight and will only aid to hinder me."

"You can't expect us to just sit by whilst you-"

"Dean!" His eyes widened as my voice boomed around the warehouse. "You will listen to me and you WILL obey!" a slight nod of the head gave me the indication that they understood. I gave a quick glance to Castiel who looked defeated standing in the middle of the ring of Holy Fire. "I will get you out soon Castiel." His wide blue eyes stared right through me through the flickering flames as I turned back to the demon only to notice he was right in front of me. My eyes widened as he slammed me once again against the wall only this time he held me up against it.

"Is this all the power an Arch Angel holds. I must say I am very disappointed." Grimacing I struggled against the invisible bonds whilst he proceeded to step closer. "Oh how I would love to make you scream." Turning away from me he headed back to the centre of the warehouse. "Unfortunately that job falls onto someone else." My questioning gaze met my friends as they stared in awed horror.

"Who-?"

"Hello dear sister." Horror struck me as I turned my head to meet the eyes of my fellow Brother.

"Zachariah..." His smug face made my skins chill.

"It's been such a long time since we've met has it not."

"Unfortunately not long enough it seems." A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he stepped over towards me.

"I bet your wondering why I'm here."

"Not really, I'm pretty sure you're here to make Dean over there your poor lap dog." A scowl marred his face.

"Oh no, quite far from it actually, you see you've gone against orders for far too long. Firstly you refused to tell us where Michaels Vessel was. Secondly you refused to join our battle. Thirdly, you help these lowly humans and Heavens own rebel angel." He crossed his arms behind him as he turned his back from me. "And lastly." He turned back to me with a malicious grin on his face. "You still have your Grace after all of this." My eyes widened in fear as I realised what he was going to do.

"No, Zachariah. Brother you cannot do this!"

"Oh, but I think I can."

"Brother, NO!" Castiel's deep voice echoed around the space of the warehouse. "You cannot do this Zachariah. Hasn't there been enough of this nonsense."

"Nonsense, no dear brother this is not nonsense. This is indeed God's will." And with that he plunged his hand into my chest.

"NO!" An echo of voices rang out throughout the warehouse as my own screams increased in volume.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I heard Castiel copy my order as the light got even brighter. I could feel my wings already burning away without my Grace to keep them sustained as it was getting ripped out of my body. I could feel myself drifting away and it felt like I was burning in an inferno in Hell's hottest fires but being submerged in the coldest oceans waters. After what seemed like a lifetime the pain suddenly stopped for a moment. Everything was silent until there was an explosion of force filled with light. I could hear yells throughout the explosion but the darkness all too soon took e under its wing.

'_I'm sorry Dean, Sam, Castiel. I couldn't help you.'_


	2. Chapter 2

With a gasp I shot up into a sitting position. Voices, why are there voices in my head. They keep whispering. NO. NO, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Where am I?

The voices,

MAKE THEM STOP PLEASE.

Standing up I spun around in circles trying to make out my surroundings. With my head pounding and full of whispers of nonsense I walked jerkily towards an area on the horizon filled with lights.

Wait, those lights are all over the sky.

What are they?

I miss my beautiful home.

What, where did that come from, I don't even know where home is.

What is a home?

Where am I again?

Argh, THOSE VOICES!

"SHUT UP!" Eyes widening I looked around me wildly.

"What the hell was that? Oh. Is it me?" Reaching my hands up to where the sounds came from I attempted to see what it was.

"Huh, weird. Thoughts in my head and I can speak them out of this hole in my face?" Looking around me again I noticed that where the lights used to be was gradually turning lighter allowing me to see a lot more clearly.

"What is this stuff?" Reaching down I felt the individual blades before grabbing a handful and pulling it from the ground a bit to hard making myself fall backwards onto the ground.

"Eep." Shooting back up I rubbed the back of my head as I crawled back to my feet. "Check one, never attempt to pull random blades of green stuff from the ground. What is it, cheese, yogurt, tyres, shoes, goat, gate, gross, grass? GRASS! It's grass!" Laughing I shook my head as I noticed something to right. Some kind of building, a shack, a stable, a house, a home? No that's not home.

That's not my home.

Heading towards the building I noticed some sort of furry creature sat outside. When it noticed me approaching it started to let out a loud yapping noise. As I walked by it towards the door to the building I held by hand up to it.

"Calm." The creature immediately lay down and started to make some sort of high pitched whine. Stepping up some sort of steps I approached the door and stood not knowing what to do. Turns out I didn't have to do anything as the door was opened by someone else inside. Staring up at the person with wide eyes I tilted my head.

"You're not my friends. Friends." Looking towards the ground I blinked. "What are friends? Do I have any?" Looking up at the man who was staring at me in wonder I grabbed his shoulders. "Do you know if I have any friends? Do you know what they are?" I gave a shake. "Do you know where my home is." I shoved him away suddenly as the voices assaulted my head once again. I grabbed my head in hopes that it would perhaps keep my head from exploding from pain.

"The voices. Please." Looking back up at the man in pain I squeezed my head. "Please make the voices stop." And the ground came up to me. Or shall I say my face met the ground as I was once again surrounded by blackness.

The man stared down at the girl in shock and horror. Taking off his baseball cap he rubbed the back of his head furiously. "Man, they sure ain't gonna believe this."


End file.
